


Free

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's last thoughts as she died in "The Gift".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a challenge where I'm suppose to write about the death of a character from the Whedonverse, what they were thinking etc in exactly 100 words.

I waited for death to take me. What does death feel like? Does it hurt? Are you numb? Do you feel nothing? Do you feel fear? I don't know but I figured I'd find out as I soared through the air. I'd just pitched myself off of a sort of crane. It was the only way to save my sister, Dawn and after all - I was the chosen one. As I hit the field of energy, my mind was set free. Finally, after years of being the chosen one, I was finally free. Free to soar. Free to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
